Inseguridad
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Daisuke jamás volvería a perderse, y en el peor de los casos, sabía que Hikari estaría ahí para guiarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Inseguridad

−¡Ogh!−se quejó otra vez Daisuke, golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa en un acto exasperado.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba sentado ahí? ¿Dos horas, tres, quizás? ¡Y nada! Cero avance. Levantó la cabeza de encima de sus libros, donde la había enterrado de un solo golpe e intentó volver a concentrarse en la fórmula que tenía escrita con señales de colores sobre sus cuadernos.

−Veamos…superficie de un anillo… o tal vez será su perímetro…¿Qué demonios es _pí?−_ volvió a consultar sus libros, buscando alguna respuesta sobre lo que sea que fuera _pí_ y qué tenía que ver con los anillos.

Gritó nuevamente, quizás más desesperado que antes, se pasó las manos repetidamente por el pelo, intentando calmar un poco sus nervios. Se recostó sobre la silla del escritorio sobre el que estaba estudiando para su examen de matemáticas que tenía esa misma semana. Suspiró, resignado, así no podía concentrarse. La frustración y el cansancio ya estaban haciendo estragos en él, pues ya llevaba su buen par de horas intentando estudiar. Sin resultado alguno, y por si fuera poco, Hikari llegaría dentro de poco.

Se echó sobre la mesa, como hace pocos minutos, pero ahora con todos su cuerpo, con pesadez. Sí que estaba en un problema, y todo por ser un completo negado en los estudios, sobre todo para las matemáticas.

Fue esa misma tarde que en uno de sus intentos por estudiar que decidió quedarse después de clases en el salón, aprovechando que ese día no había entrenamiento de fútbol en el club. Sin embargo, su plan original de pasar desapercibido se fue al caño cuando en el salón aparecieron –juntos, para variar, y para su mala suerte- Hikari y Takeru, que seguramente algo habían olvidado en ese lugar y fueron a buscarlo.

−Daisuke−lo saludó Takaishi− ¿Qué haces tan tarde? Hoy no hay entrenamiento, ¿o sí?

−No te importa, Takaishi−le respondió con brusquedad, a lo que el aludido sólo respondió con una sonrisa, como era ya su costumbre.

Daisuke en realidad lo consideraba su amigo, a pesar de que muy a menudo le contestaba de mala manera, no era porque lo despreciara, sino que más bien esa era su forma de tratar con él, y Takeru lo sabía.

−Daisuke, estás…¿estudiando?−murmuró la chica sobre su hombre ¿cuándo llegó ahí? Sintió su cara enrojecer de golpe e intentó, sin resultado, ocultar el libro que tenía encima de su escritorio.

−No, Kari; nada de eso−rio, nervioso y torpe.

−No tienes que ocultarlo, Daisuke; no tiene nada de malo−comentó ella con una sonrisa. Los hombros de Davis aflojaron−¿estás teniendo problemas?

El aludido pareció dudarlo. No es que pretendiera ser un sabelotodo ocultando sus dudas –pues estaba más que claro que no lo era-, sino más bien todo lo contrario, ya suficiente tenía con ser un mal estudiante. Quizás qué pensaría Hikari de él ahora.

El chico suspiró resignado al verse descubierto ante la evidencia irrefutable; tenía serios problemas en matemáticas, el examen sería dentro de pocos días y él no quería reprobar. Murmuró una escuálida respuesta lo suficientemente audible como para que la chica comprendiera.

−Si quieres podemos ayudarte a estudiar−le ofreció ella. Takeru sonrió, sin más.

Ante eso, a Daisuke no le quedó otra más que aceptar la gentil oferta de la chica, ¿cómo podía negarse ante tal desinteresado gesto de ayuda? Si hasta Takaishi había aceptado ayudarlo a estudiar a pesar de que él no pudiera tener algún beneficio.

Al menos ya sabía que no podía caer más bajo; nada podía ser peor que darle a Takeru Takaishi tan abiertamente la oportunidad de ayudarle, definitivamente su orgullo y su sentido de la competencia saldrían gravemente heridos después de esto. Suspiró.

Había procurado encerrarse en su cuaderno y aislarse de cualquier distracción. ¡Hasta había dejado a Demiveemon en casa de Ken! Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por adelantar un poco antes de que llegaran Hikari y Takeru –para que no fueran a pensar que no sabía nada de nada-, no había progresado en absoluto.

Sintió el timbre de la puerta de su departamento, seguido por el anuncio de su madre sobre ir a atender. Se irguió alarmado y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esperando a que su madre le dijera quién llamaba. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuello y tragó de manera audible.

−Daisuke, cariño, es Hikari−se levantó de golpe para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación.

 _Un minuto_ , se dijo, _¿Dijo Hikari? ¿Y Takeru? ¿Qué pasó con Takaishi?_

Por un momento, sintió el color subírsele a las orejas, y necesitó calmarse antes de abrir la puerta para verificarlo por él mismo. Ahí, frente al hall principal de su departamento, junto a su madre, estaba Hikari Yagami, la chica de sus sueños, para ayudarle a calcular áreas, perímetros y ángulos de figuras geométricas. ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Venía sola. Takaishi no venía con ella, ni vendría más tarde, por lo que había explicado ella; le había surgido un compromiso ineludible. Por otro lado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si este hecho podía calificarse como bueno o malo, ya que si bien tendría toda la atención de Hikari sobre él y nada más que para él –salvo, tal vez, sus libros-, no sabía si quería que eso se debiese a su necedad con los números, pues claramente no se enorgullecía de su falencia en lo que a los estudios se refería.

Comenzaron memorizando pequeñas formulitas sencillas, soltando el pulso y haciendo ejercicios; nada que Daisuke no pudiese resolver. El problema empezó cuando se enfrentaron a un ejercicio de mayor complejidad. El portador del valor y la amistad se puso nervioso, y titubeó una y mil veces antes de intentar la respuesta. Daisuke acabó por soltar el lápiz, algo molesto.

−No es tan complicado−le animó ella entonces−acabas de hacer uno similar.

−No es cierto, Hikari, no puedo−se lamentó él, sin ánimos de dar lástima, pero cansado de sus esfuerzos infructuosos− no estoy hecho para esto.

Ella lo miró, contrariada. Nunca se había dado cuenta de todos los problemas que podía tener Davis en su interior. Él siempre parecía estar a 20 centímetros del suelo y pasar sin pena ni gloria sobre los problemas que aquejaban al común de las personas, y por eso era que Daisuke nunca parecía capaz de poder ponerse en el lugar de los demás ni comprender totalmente el sentir del resto.

Muy por el contrario, el chico de los goggles sí tenía problemas como la demás gente; tenía que rendir como capitán del equipo de fútbol y rendir en la escuela, y todo eso, cargando con el buen ánimo y optimismo que siempre le habían caracterizado, por muy triste o desanimado que se encontrara.

Ahora comprendía porqué batallaba contra este problema él sólo, a pesar de tener a más de un amigo bueno en esta materia en particular, como Ken, su mejor amigo, por ejemplo, que conociéndolo como creía que lo hacía, no podría negar a nada que Davis le pidiera –a nadie, en realidad, pues él aún no había aprendido a decir _No_ -, o Miyako, que por mucho que peleara con él, le sabía completamente dispuesta a ayudarlo, o incluso ella misma. Pero no. Si no hubiese tenido la mala suerte de ser descubierto en su infructuoso intento por estudiar, ella no se habría enterado que necesitaba ayuda.

Y es que a Daisuke Motomiya, portador del valor y la amistad, no tenía el valor suficiente como para pedir apoyo a sus amigos. Irónico pero cierto.

Hikari sonrió conmovida. Le parecía tierno descubrir de pronto tantas emociones ocultad en un chico que parecía no guardarse nada. Tocó su hombro con cariño, intentando llamar su atención. Él sintió su tacto y levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia su ahora profesora de geometría, confundido. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

−Nadie es bueno en todo, Daisuke−le dijo con calma−todos tenemos falencias, y para eso están los amigos; para apoyarte cuando tienes una debilidad. No creo que no sirvas para eso, nos has demostrado a todos que tú nunca te rindes, no te des por vencido.

−Kari…−intentó decir él, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos por la pura sorpresa−Gracias−le sonrió, realmente conmovido.

Ahora sí se sentía motivado. Kari tenía confianza en él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba; ella era la luz que lo guiaba.

Esa misma semana, Daisuke aprobaría el dichoso examen de geometría con una calificación más que regular. Satisfecho y agradecido, se la enseñó a Hikari primero que a nadie, quien -para sorpresa de ambos, en realidad-, saltaría emocionada a sus brazos y depositaría un beso en su mejilla a modo de felicitación.

Daisuke jamás volvería a perderse, y en el peor de los casos, sabía que Hikari estaría ahí para guiarlo.

* * *

 **¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda!**

 **Nah, mentira, estaba estudiando; mi año universitario fue terrible, y lo que es peor ¡aún no termina!**

 **Pero definitivamente, este fic le viene como anillo al dedo a mi situación actual, y yo creo que a más de alguno. En esta época del año todos estamos desesperados, ¿o no? A mí, en lo personal, me encantó; creo que me quedó muy bonito y muy, muy real.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo y que todos los que aún no terminan sus exámenes, encuentren a alguien que los guíe por el camino de la iluminación (osea, que aprueben).**

 **Les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
